


Practice Fight Scenes

by Vivitsa



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivitsa/pseuds/Vivitsa
Summary: Do you want to see super exciting fights that will probably never be written!?!?!? If the answer is yes then this Fanfiction is for you dear reader!





	Practice Fight Scenes

Hello there, in this Fanfiction I will be testing out one of my OC's against the Heroic Spirits of Type Moon. Of course, whether or not I actually write this is undecided as of now. If I do write this then expect no plot to happen at all. These will merely be One Shots consisting of fight scenes.

I plan to do the Servants of Fate/Zero first then moving on to Fate/Stay Night. If I happen to write this far (which I highly doubt) then the cast of Fate/Apocrypha will be next. Obviously Fate/Grand Order would be last.

Please keep in mind that I'm only writing this to practice my writing skills. I have never written a fight scene so the fights are more than likely going to be awful. I guess I also have the intention of getting a 'feel' for my OC by writing this.

Here are my OC's stats:

True Name: Baren Deidre (Godiva)

Class: Caster

Type: N/A

Source: N/A

Region: World of Imperos

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Armaments: Layered Robes

PARAMETERS

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: C

NP: A+

CLASS SKILLS

N/A

PERSONAL SKILLS

Divinity: D

A small amount of Divinity runs through Barens' veins. Though it's such a pathetic amount that it practically amounts to nothing. However, if one were to ask Baren then he would say that the small amount of Divinity is what allows him to use in the first place.

Auto-Defense: A near invisible barrier surrounds Baren that acts as a self defense mechanism for incoming attacks.

NOBLE PHANTASM

_**Million Lights, orbs of Destruction** _

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: D-A+

Range: N/A (no clue how to measure this)

Usage: Taking the form of purple colored orbs that can only manifest behind him but never in front. (Honestly, just imagine it as To Arus Meltdowner but on a much larger scale.) At his command concentrated beams of energy are projected. The beams of energy can be combined to form larger beams and even curve into different directions.

_**Invoke True Name Godiva** _

Type: Anti-Self

Rank: B+

Range: 0

Usage: Upon saying his True Name all Parameters increase by <++> including Class and Personal Skills. As well as his other Noble Phantasm, . In exchange for overwhelming power Barens', now Godiva, personality becomes lax and uncaring about the battle at hand. Wishing to instead laze about and ditch the fight all together, in fact he just might. A simple change in personality isn't the only negative, the longer this Noble Phantasm is activated the more severe the injuries are when he reverts back to Baren.


End file.
